titmouse_tv_primetimefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z
Dragon Ball Z (commonly abbreviated as DBZ) is the long-running anime sequel to the Dragon Ball TV series, adapted from the final twenty-six volumes of the Dragon Ball manga written by Akira Toriyama. The anime adaptation premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989. In the U.S., the series initially aired in first-run syndication from September 13, 1996 to May 23, 1998. On August 31, 1998 episodes began airing on Cartoon Network's weekday-afternoon programming block, Toonami, where the series received much more popularity. The first previously syndicated and heavily edited 53 (originally 67) episodes aired in 1998. In 1999 new less edited episodes began to air and the series completed its first run on Toonami in 2003.9 In the summer of 2005, the first 67 episodes were re-dubbed by Funimation and shown uncut on Toonami. The series also appeared on the Midnight Run, Rising Sun, and Super Saturday. The edited version was rated TV-Y7-FV, while the uncut version was rated TV-PG-LV. Dragon Ball Z was marketed to appeal to a wide range of viewers from all ages, and contains crude humor and occasional excesses of violence which are commonly seen as inappropriate for younger audiences by American standards. When it was marketed in the US, the distribution company FUNimation Entertainment, along with Saban Entertainment, decided to initially focus exclusively on the young children's market, because the anime market was still small compared to the much larger children's cartoon market. This censorship often had unintentionally humorous results, such as changing all references to death, so the dead characters were merely going to "another dimension," and digitally altering two ogres' shirts to read "HFIL" instead of "HELL." Starting with the Captain Ginyu Saga on Cartoon Network, censorship was reduced due to fewer restrictions on cable programming. FUNimation handled the dubbing on their own this time, using their own voice actors. In 2004, FUNimation began to redub the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z, to remove the problems that were caused by their previous partnership with Saban. However, the show still retained some level of censorship, not out of FCC laws, but out of choice by FUNimation, so as to cater to the possible sensitivity of western audiences. For example, Mr. Satan was renamed "Hercule" to avoid any religious slurs; his daughter's name, Videl, was an anagram of the word "Devil," but FUNimation felt that the connection was obscure enough to not worry about. Plot Five years after the events of Dragon Ball, now a young adult and father to son Gohan, Goku meets his older brother Raditz, who reveals to him that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans had sent Goku (originally named "Kakarrot") to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but he suffered a head injury soon after his arrival and lost all memory of his mission, as well as his blood-thirsty Saiyan nature. Goku refuses to help Raditz continue the mission and has to team up with Piccolo, and sacrifice his life, in order to defeat him. However, Goku is revived a year later by the Dragon Balls, after training in the afterlife with King Kai, in order to save the Earth from the Saiyan prince Vegeta. However, in the battle Yamcha, Chaotzu, Tien and Piccolo are killed. Due to Piccolo being one with Kami, the Dragon Balls no longer exist, resulting in a group traveling to their home planet, Namek, in order to use the balls there to revive their friends. However, the galactic tyrant Frieza is already there doing the same, leading to several battles with his minions and Vegeta, the latter of which teams up with the heroes to fight the Ginyu Force. After Goku arrives, the final long battle with Freeza himself comes to a close after Goku transform into a legendary Super Saiyan and avenges the lives of billions across the galaxy. Filler :: For full list of filler material see: Dragonball.wikia.com Filler is used to pad out a series for many reasons; in the case of Dragon Ball Z, more often than not, it was because the anime was running alongside the manga, and there was no way for the anime to run ahead of the manga (since Toriyama was still writing it, at the same time). The company behind the anime, Toei Animation, would create side stories to use as filler as either a way to expand on the plot or to extend the series, or it could be as simple as adding extra attacks into a fight. One example of filler occurs during the Frieza Saga. Frieza initiates the destruction of planet Namek to occur after five minutes, but the final fight with Frieza lasted several episodes. (This can also be attributed to the idea that Namek took longer to explode than Frieza had expected.) Some filler also took the form of extra footage that occurred during the battle with Frieza. As the anime series was forced to expand 12 pages of manga text into 25 minutes of animation footage, these changes were introduced to kill time or to allow the (anime) writers to explore some other aspect of the series' universe. The Garlic Jr. Saga (Garlic Jr.'s return from the Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone movie) between the Frieza Saga and Trunks Saga, and the Other World Tournament between the Cell Games Saga and the Majin Buu Saga are both good examples of this. Main Also Dragon Ball Z/Episodes Dragon Ball Z is a 291 episode Japanese anime series that premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989 and ran until its end on January 31, 1996. In 1995, Funimation Productions licensed Dragon Ball Z for an English-language release in North America. They contracted Saban Entertainment to help finance and distribute the series to television, and Pioneer Entertainment to handle home video distribution. Saban hired the Vancouver-based Ocean Studios to dub the anime, and Shuki Levy (Saban's in-house musician) to compose an American background score and theme song (also known as "Rock the Dragon!"). This dub of Dragon Ball Z had mandated cuts to content and length, which reduced the first 67 episodes to 53. The series premiered in the U.S. on September 13, 1996 in first-run syndication, but was cancelled after two seasons due to a lack of interest from syndication companies.10 Pioneer also ceased its home video release of the series at volume 17 (the end of this dub) and retained the rights to produce an uncut subtitled version,10 but did not do so. Instead, Pioneer produced a bilingual uncut home video release of the series' first three movies, also dubbed by Ocean Studios. Reruns of the first 53 episodes then began airing on Cartoon Network and, due to the success of these reruns, Funimation resumed production on the series' English dub by themselves, but could no longer afford the services of Ocean Studios without Saban's financial assistance. This led to Funimation creating its own in-house voice cast at their Texas-based studio, as well as a new background score composed by Bruce Faulconer. This new dub featured less censorship due to fewer restrictions on cable programming. In 2004, Pioneer lost its distribution rights to the first 53/67 episodes of Dragon Ball Z (as well as the first three movies), allowing Funimation to re-dub them with their in-house voice cast and restore the removed content.11 This dub's background score was composed by Nathan Johnson.1213 Funimation's later remastered DVDs of the series saw minor changes made to their in-house dub for quality and consistency, mostly after the episode 67 gap, and had the option to play the entire series' dub with both the American and Japanese background music. Related Movies * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Anime Series Category:3 Hours of Saturday Shows